Call
by straykidsnoona
Summary: Sewoon menelepon dengan alasan khawatir, padahal alasan yang lebih kuat adalah karna dia merindukan Donghyun. BoysxBoys / P101 / Kim Donghyun x Jung Sewoon / DonghyunxSewoon.


Produce101 Content

Boys x Boys

Kim Donghyun x Jung Sewoon

Produce101 crack pair

\- Call -

.

.

.

.

Ruang latihan dengan label Brand New Music tertempel rapi di dindingnya dan lampu redup di waktu yang cukup malam ini Kim Donghyun masih enggan untuk pulang. Ia nampak terduduk dipojok ruang latihan sambil terus menatap ponselnya.

"Jadi begini rasanya kesepian." Ia bergumam

Donghyun memejamkan matanya sembari bersandar pada dinding, ia menghela napasnya dalam. Ntah kenapa dia sudah merindukan teman temannya, ah bukan ada seseorang lain lagi yg sangat dia rindukan.

"Aku tidak menyaka diantara Youngmin hyung, Woojin dan Daehwi aku yang akan pulang duluan" Donghyun tertawa garing.

"Seharusnya kami debut bersama sama, Apa aku akan tertinggal lagi?." Donghyun tak henti bermonolog.

Bebeeapa hari lalu, Kim Donghyun harus merelakan peluang untuk segera debutnya karna harus tereliminasi dari survival yang ia ikuti bersama Youngmin, Woojin dan Daehwi sebagai perwakilan Brand New Music.

"Hhhhhh" Donghyun mengela napasnya lagi, pikirannya menerawang jauh entah kemana.

"Drrt drrtt drttt" Ponsel Donghyun bergetar. Donghyun segera meraih ponselnya dan melihat dilayar ponselnya tertera " in coming call from bingu hyung" dia tersenyum lalu menekan tombol terima.

"Heh Kim Donghyun" Suara diseberang sana membuat Donghyun tersenyum.

"Ada apa hyung? Kenapa kau boleh memakai ponsel? Apa kau tidak akan dimarahi PD-nim?" Donghyun menjawab suara diseberang sana dengan pertanyaan beruntun.

"Kau tenang saja aku sudah mendapat ijin tapi hanya 15 menit, Aku berbohong ingin menelepon ibuku pada staff tapi malah meneleponmu"

" Apa kau merindukanku hyung?"

"Tidak!" Jawab seseorang nun jauh disana yg amat Donghyun rindukan.

"Lalu ada apa kau menelepon?" Donghyun terus memberondong pertanyaan si penelepon.

"Aku... hanya khawatir padamu"

"Ya Jung Sewoon. Aku baik baik saja kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku bahkan sedang diruang latian sekarang hahaha" Donghyun menjawab dengan diakhiri tawa awkward darinya

Sipenelepon rupanya adalah Jung Sewoon. Trinee Starship Ent yg memiliki vokal sangat bagus, orang yg dekat dengat Donghyun selama masa pelatihan di dalam survival.

"Dasar sok kuat." gerutu Sewoon.

"Lalu siapa yang menangis dipelukanku kemarin?" Sewoon jelas menyindir Donghyun dengan nada bercanda.

"Aku menangis dipelukanmu bukan karna aku tereliminasi tapi karna aku jadi tidak bisa melihatmu setiap hari lagi" Donghyun beralasan.

"Dasar bodoh" timpal Sewoon.

Jung Sewoon, orang melihatnya dengan sosok yg sangat serius, pendiam dan sangat cool saat diatas panggung. Tapi tidak oleh pandangan Donghyun.

Bagi Donghyun, Sewoon adalah sosok yang sangat manis dan cerewet. Dia juga lucu sampai sampai Donghyun tak bisa lepas darinya.

"Bagaimana kalu aku yg merindukanmu hyung?"

"Aku tidak he he" Sewoon menggodanya.

"Hyung jangan biarkan orang lain memelukmu, Aku masih menoleransi kalau yg memelukmu adalah Gwanghyun tapi jika yang lain, aku akan menyeretmu pergi dari sana" Donghyun memperingatkan, Sewoon hanya tertawa renyah.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memeluk Daehwi, kau juga memeluknya kan?"

"Ey hyung. Aku dan Daehwi sama seperti hyung dan Gwanghyun."

"Aku tau, aku tau haha. Jangan terlalu serius begitu Donghyun-ah"

"Ah waktuku sudah hampir habis. Baiklah dengarkan aku baik baik Donghyun babo, kau harus jaga kesehatanmu dan teruslah berlatih oke?" Sewoon berkata tanpa jeda.

"Baik hyung, kau juga" Donghyun mengangguk samar, jelas anggukannya tidak dapat dilihat Sewoon karna mereka berbicara lewat telepon wkwk (?)

"Sebenernya aku juga sudah rindu padamu" Sewoon bersuara pelan namun masih terdengar jelas oleh Donghyun.

"Kapan kau ada waktu untuk keluar hyung?"

"Aku tidak tau, aku harus fokus pada debut mission kali ini jika ingin debut. Aku akan mengabarimu kalau ada waktu senggang." Terang Sewoon.

"Aku akan mendukungmu hyung. Segera hubungi aku."

"Ya baiklah. Sudah kututup dulu telponnya aku tidak mau kena semprot staff jika ketauan. Ingat ya Kim Donghyun kau harus jaga kesehatanmu. Semangatlah. Sampai nanti." Sewoon langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya tanpa menunggu jawaban Donghyun.

Donghyun terkekeh pelan. Jika mode cerewet Sewoon aktif dia akan begitu, memang tak separah Jisung tapi lumayan juga haha.

Donghyun bangkit dan membereskan barang barang miliknya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ruang latihan.

 **S** ** _ewoon's Side_**

Sewoon tertawa sambil berjalan menuju dorm setelah mengembalikan ponselnya pada staff.

"Dasar Kim Donhyun" Dia menggelengkan kepalanya

"Dia itu sok kuat. Bahkan saat namanya diumumkan dilist kontestan yg tereliminasi saat speech dia hanya menyemangati teman temannya. Saat Daehwi memeluknya juga dia hanya tertawa tapi... saat kupeluk dia menangis. " Sewoon terus berkata pelan.

Sewoon tau, sangat tau kalau Donghyun tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan rekan seagensinya maka dari itu Donghyun hanya terus menyemangati mereka, dan Sewoon juga tau kalau dihadapannya Donghyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Dasar Kim Donghyun bodoh" Sewoon mengulum senyuman.

"Kim Donghyun?" Daehwi yg baru lewat menyahut.

"Apa hyung baru saja memikirkan Donghyunie hyung?" Selidik Daehwi

"Apasih. Tidak kok" Sewoon menyangkalnya.

"Aiguu lihat dicermin wajah hyung memerah. Kau tertangkap basah hyuung" Goda Daehwi.

Sewoon hanya tersenyum malu kemudian meninggalkan Daehwi sendirian.

-FIN-

Chan(?) Apa ini? Gak tau aku juga huhuhu

Sama kayak Yongguk aku sedih liat Donghyun keeliminasi.

Pas Donghyun nangis dipelukan Sewoon rasanya duh /3 dia bahkan ga nangis waktu dipeluk Daehwi.

Maapkan bahasa yg ga bagus dan banyak typo.

Mohon cintai juga DonghyunxSewoon couple ehe.

RnR? Please aku butuh masukan heee


End file.
